<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One's Heart by Namiira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580693">One's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira'>Namiira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming the Iron Bull [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiatria was the fabled Inquisitor of the Inquisition, the Herald Andraste, arch enemy of the evil magister that sought to enslave the world. Few if any knew of her before, who she was, what she had been through. However only one soul was trying, someone who knows she wants something she thinks, she can not have. The Iron Bull, the leader of The Chargers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming the Iron Bull [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bull’s training as a Ben-Hassrath revealed her to him. He knew she was brave, kind hearted, compassionate and loyal to a fault. He also realized a sadder, darker side to her. He knew about her past from signs: She kept clear of human men and the fear in her eyes and in body language was pretty telling. How she tensed up when human men walk by. Bull noticed the flight response in her mind, it was pretty intense. The way she was very careful to hide her right ear with her hair. It suggests something happened to it and she didn't want others to know.</p><p><br/> </p><p>Bull knew but he was waiting, he was waiting for Tiatria to tell him about what happened. He did however notice signs she liked him and in ways it didn’t mean friendship. Glances, quick smiles, body language and tone of voice. It had been several months since they had come to Skyhold and Bull was tired of this game of cat and mouse.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got to the top of the stairs of her chambers, she was currently reading an updated report about the Emerald Graves and Red Templar movements. She turned to left and became startled, seeing Bull on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So listen, I’ve caught the hints, I get what you’re saying, you want to ride the Bull.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull got up from her bed as Tiatria took a step back, “Can’t say I blame you, but I’m not sure you know what you’re asking, not sure if you’re ready for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to take deep breaths, her eyes got wide. Bull could see the flight response in her eyes. He held up his hands up where she could see them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you, whatever happened before, I’m not going to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes welled up with tears, “What do you know of what happened to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull sighed as he tilted his head “I know you were hurt…I know you were raped.” Tears poured down her cheeks, “And by judging by your reaction, it was pretty fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head away as she held her arms around herself. Of course he’d know, as a Ben-Hassrath he’d know everything.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him “Then you know no matter how much I want you, I can’t have you, I don’t know why I indulged myself on such a foolish fantasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave Tiatria a soft look, “I wouldn’t say that Boss.” Tiatria looked at him, “I grew up learning how to manipulate people.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Bull a frightened look, did that mean he was going to manipulate her? Trick her into something she didn’t want.</p><p> </p><p>Bull knew he was going to have to clarify, “When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want.”  He then walked past her a little before he turned and looked at her. “But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull surprised, “You care about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gently lifted her chin up with a smile, and gently gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “Yes, and I can meet that need.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s cheeks blushed as she felt mixed feelings that threatened to over whelm her. The only thing she could think over even say was a question.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh…so if I agree. How does this…work?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her as he sat against her desk, “Outside of this room, nothing changes.  You’re the Inquisitor. You’re the Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds reasonable but…” she turned away, which caused Bull to get up and follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“But?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to be touched…by any man” Tiatria struggled not to cry as she turned to look at him “even you Bull.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull saw for himself as she shook and slightly jumped when he gently wisped, his fingers into Tiatria's hair revealing her right ear. Tiatria looked at him shocked as she struggled not to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull and she knew now she had to be honest. She sniffed trying to hold back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking how ashamed I am about this.” she told Bull as she touched her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Bull chuckled, “What? That?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull then flipped his eye patch up showing her his eye. “It’s not as bad as this! However if you want to compare scars, we could make a game of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a small smile, she wasn’t feeling so self-conscious now. Bull gently rubbed her left cheek however she didn’t flinch from his touch this time.  “I’m here for whatever you need, whether it’s to talk, fool around, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to cry as her body shook as she walked towards the balcony a little. She looked back at Bull for a moment, "You want to know what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Bull leaned against the door frame that led to the balcony, "Only if you want me to know Boss, besides, I already know"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's poured down her cheeks as she looked at the railing, “How could you know, no one knows." Bull sighed as he lead her to sit on her bad. Bull knelt down so he could meet Tiatria at eye level. He could see she was slightly shaking, she felt Bull's fingers wisking her hair back, revealing her ear. "You're ear was croodly cut off with a dull dagger." Tiatria kept her eyes low as she looked her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Bull's hands gently took her hands and pushed up her sleeves.   "Your wrists bound by a hunting snare" </p><p><br/>Bull knew now for this relationship was going to have to be slow and give Tiatria control which would give her the confidence she needed to trust him. Trust was important to Bull, for him, trust was the ultimate key for her too.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to look at Bull as her fingers gently glossed over her right ear. She looked away for a moment then looked at Bull again her heart pounding, her body shaking. “They left me to die as my hands were still bound. My clan found me three days later. When I awoke," Tiatria started hyperventilate, "I found out the one I was meant to marry died.” Tears poured down her cheek,s “He was murdered by the men who took me, he free me. He wanted to seek vengeance and reclaim my honor. They killed him, strung him up for all to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head as he knew now she wasn’t going to stop till it all came out. He stood up and sat next to her on the bed. He gently held Tiatria in his arms as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Boss, what happened wasn’t your fault. You don’t have to carry your man’s death around like you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gently laid Tiatria down onto her bed as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Bull moved off the bed and knelt down as gently took her hands away from his neck. Tiatria tried to stop crying as she looked at Bull's gentle eye. She calmed as she looked into his eye and Bull slowly kissed her. Tiatria’s body relaxed as gave in to her desire, she grabbed the back of Bull's head and pressed Bull farther into the kiss as she fell back and she took him with her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria broke from the kiss as wiped the tears from Tiatria's cheeks, “I can never have you, touch you, to be with you in all the ways that I want."</p><p> </p><p>Bull’s knuckles caressed Tiatria's left cheek, “We can take things slow, nothing fancy until you feel you can trust me. My goal with you, is trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull’s fingers got lost into Tiatria's ebony hair as he gently held the sides of her head. “And my first response to you is that, I will never reveal what happened to you, you are free to tell me what you want, what you feel and you'll never worry about it getting out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she felt her body start to relax, hearing that gave her some comfort. Tiatria looked back at Bull as she held herself, Bull reached out wrapping his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tiatria lowered her eyes which Bull quickly corrected by rubbing her left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria looked up, “I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you are ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say ‘Katoh’, and it’s over. No questions asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed to be taken aback by the thought she would have control the whole time. One word and it would be over.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that? No questions asked?” asked Tiatria as she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Boss, just like that, you are safe when you are with me and I want you to always feel that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, slightly curious, “What about your needs Bull?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull chuckled, “I’m good, I’m more than good so don’t worry about that on my end.” Bull smiled at Tiatria, “Why don’t we play a game?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull slightly startled, “A game? What kind of game?” she asked, as she sat up on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled as his index finger crooked and gently went down her nose,“A trust game.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull slightly spooked, “What would that involve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want Boss. Why don’t you start things off first, and we’ll see where it goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up on her knees and looked at Bull. She looked down at his hands which were huge. Her delicate fingers touched them gently as she wanted to feel his skin. She could picture how many people Bull killed with them; however Tiatria wondered if they could be gentle. Tiatria gently rubbed them as Bull watched her. He noticed Tiatria looking at him, her deep sapphire blue eyes shined at him. Bull had never seen them do that for anyone. Bull wasn’t going to do anything unless she initiated it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him, “So how does this game work exactly? You have me dress up, or…?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head as he gave a snort, “Fuck that shit! That would be disrespectful of what we’re doing and what we are, we’re not doing that!” Bull sighed, “Look, normally my idea of a good time is you being tied to bed, blindfolded and I send you on an orgasmic ride through your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull startled, “You what?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria backed up on the bed as she pushed his hands back. Tiatria brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.</p><p> </p><p>Bull sat on the bed and looked at her, “Look, I know with what happened to you, you can’t do that. Maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to let that happen but that’s not my goal right now. My goal is for you to trust me, trust that I won’t hurt you or do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to wrap her head around the idea, “Why would anyone find pleasure in that?" she shook her head, "Creators know I didn’t find it fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a chuckle as he held her right hand. “The point is to let go and let someone else have control, in doing that you let the other person find out what pleasures you and what pleases them."</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head as the fingers of his right hand tapping against the bed. "What happened to you was all about those assholes having power. Power over someone they viewed lesser than them. They also probably knew that if they hadn’t tied you down that you would've either killed or seriously fucked them up.” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Bull lightly shook his head, “Whatever you want to do is on your terms, your way." Bull's right hand gently touched Tiatria's cheek. "Till you can trust me to do otherwise, it'll okay with me. I don’t expect anything to happen on my end for a long time and I’m good with that. All I care about is you, Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she let her legs go, and crawled back to Bull. She stood up on her knees as she looked into his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Can, can I look at you? Without your harness?” she questioned with her hands touching Bull's shoulders. Bull kept his gaze on her as he took off the harness and tossed it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else, Boss?” he growled in a low spine shivering tone.</p><p> </p><p>This was good, Bull did what he was asked and was the one with the power. Tiatria’s fingers slowly traced over the scars on Bull's chest. His chest was the size of its own country as her fingers looked like twigs. Tiatria looked at his tattoos with the black ink, were they the Qunari’s version of Vallaslin?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria liked the feel of Bull's skin, smooth but warm. She looked at him, his eye still fixed on her as he gave a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“See anything you like Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bit her lower lip which to Bull meant desire, attraction but not really wanting to say it, she was too shy too. Tiatria looked up at Bull as her lips got close to his. Bull didn’t move as she held back for a second before she kissed him. Tiatria took his hands and moved them up to hold her as she held his face with her delicate hands. Tiatria let herself go for a moment as her cheeks flushed and became hot and for the moment, she was enjoying herself. Their lips lapped over each other like lapping waves.</p><p> </p><p>Bull lips stopped Tiatria's flow of thoughts and left her weak in the knees. She was thankful she was thankful  that the way down wouldn’t be that far.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria with desire clearly in his eye, “See anything you like?”, she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a slight shake of the head as he pulled Tiatria into another kiss. This kiss was a little longer this time, with a flick of his tongue against her lips, subtle enough that she might have imagined it. Tiatria gently put her hands on Bull's face. She could feel the stubble all along his jawline. Bull took his right hand and took her hands into it. Slowly, gently, Bull lowered Tiatria onto the bed with her hands over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Bull questioned looking at her, a vision against the blankets, and smoothed by her hair slightly. "I need to know" Tiatria was shaking slightly as she struggled to take calm breaths. "Is this part of this trust game?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a sigh, "If it needs to be."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around for several moments as she tried to focus. "This is how they held me. My hands above my head." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, “You are fucking amazing Boss.” Tiatria looked at Bull shocked as he smiled, “Look I want you, kiss you, hold you and do things to you that will leave you a wanting mess under me."</p><p> </p><p>Bull released Tiatria's hands, "I won't do nothing without your consent, Boss. I will wait for you for as long as you need.” Bull gently shook his head, “I don’t want you to feel afraid around me.” Bull growled, “I want you to feel like you’re safe when you are with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she sat up, her right hand hold her left arm. “I could see myself feeling that way with you Bull." Tiatria sighed as she looked away. "I just question how long that will take.” Tiatria looked back at Bull as she gave a hopeful smile. “I think anyone could feel safe with you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head, “You’re not everyone Boss, you are an amazing woman with fantastic tits.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lightly slapped Bull's face as he laughed with her making a slightly disapproving look. “It’s nice to know you have my back Bull…” she giggled “and my boobs.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull kissed the inside of her right hand, “I’ll always protect your ass Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew if she was ever going to have someone in her life, she’d have to start somewhere with trust. Tiatria knew she was safe, she knew she was his employer but Bull was huge, his hand was as large as her head but also he was tender, gentle with her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to replace him Boss" Tiatria snapped her head looking at Bull, "What?" Bull stood up from the bed where he sat. "I'm not going to replace the man you lost. I'm not going to even try. What I want is for our relationship  to built on trust and respect."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded and slowly the two reached out for each other. Bull slowly, gently, each button on Tiatria's shirt came undone. When the last one was unfastened, Tiatria sat up as her beautiful breasts revealed. “Do you like what you see, Bull?” she questioned as she crossed her arms holding her shoulders. Her shirt Tiatria was a little self-conscious with Bull's stare, but hid it with a good-natured tease.</p><p> </p><p>Bull's hands gently brushed Tiatria's shirt off has his hands gently held hers. Bull wasn't going to force anything, "You're beautiful." Tiatria lowered her head to where her hair fell into her face. "You may not love them anymore." Slowly Bull's hands lowered hers and he could the damage. </p><p> </p><p>Bull could see that several daggers had horribly cut up her breasts, the damage was extensive. Bull looked at Tiatria with a smirk on his lips. “Hot damn your tits are amazing.” Tiatria watched as the words fell from Bull's lips. Surely nothing from the Fade or beyond, no one from Seheron or any Tamassran could compare with her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed red as she sat up on her knees and hauled Bull up against her, enthusiasm trumping skill in the kisses she aimed at his neck, lips, anywhere she could reach. She reached one hand behind his neck and the other around behind to find his backside and squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>Bull let out air in a strangled noise and his resolved snapped. He cupped the back of Tiatria's head again and tilted her neck, sucking hard. She moaned under him, her core aching now, throbbing its need. Tiatria gasped from the shock as she'd never felt something like that before.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's play a game,” Bull breathed against her neck, realizing too late it didn’t sound like a request. Tiatria  rested her head on her pillow. There was no nervousness now, Bull noticed her eyes just anticipation and passion vivid in them.</p><p> </p><p>Bull nearly fell over in his desire to reach her, touch her. He met her lips and kissed her like the meaning of life was found there in her mouth. Bull pulled away, slowly, kissing Tiatria's chin, her neck, her collarbone. Bull paused by Tiatria's breasts, her divine breasts, and stroked one, gently with his thumb. Tiatria caught a moan in her throat before it could escape. So he rubbed it, harder, between two fingers, causing a moan to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Bull had a very smug look on his face, "Let me show you what I mean that pain can bring pleasure." Tiatria was now more open to such an idea. Bull watched as Tiatria nodded which prompted him bend his head over. He kissed Tiatria nipple at first, teasing it between his lips, and then his teeth. Tiatria shuddered as Bull used his teeth to scrap her nipple before sucking it to sooth it. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s hands flew to his neck, “Fenedhis, Bull!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled against her breast, a little more confident, and kissed his way to the other side. Skipping the teasing entirely, Bull mouthed Tiatria and sucked, hard. Tiatria’s back arched off the sheets, a sound escaping her that was not a moan or even a whine. Bull ran his tongue back over the tip, licking upwards, experimenting more.</p><p> </p><p>Bull loved the sounds Tiatria made him decide to tease her more. He sucked again, hard, at the same time as he rolled Tiatria's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Tiatria managed a weak glare, so he sucked hard again and she reacted accordingly, back arched, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take off your pants?” Bull asked, he wanted to see if he could push her a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Bull was asking Tiatria for her permission, she was slightly surprised. A man such as Bull asking for her consent. He went back to work, playing, teasing, sucking. Bull wondered at the possibilities as Tiatria writhed underneath him. Bull moved on, leaving a hand on Tiatria's breast to play there. They were so soft and sweet, he nearly hated to move on. Bull kissed and licked a pattern under her navel which caused her to giggle and buck upward. Tiatria was so wet to the point of dripping. Of course Bull felt a certain amount of pride at that and traced her lips with his right thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s teeth were ground together from Bull sweetly teasing her. But the moment Bull slid a finger inside Tiatria, she flew apart in a gasp. Never had Tiatria felt an orgasm before, it was indescribable. “May I?” he asked again, not moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Tiatria choked out, never in her wildest dreams did Tiatria think anything could feel this good.</p><p> </p><p>Bull slid Tiatria's pants off with his right hand and threw off her boots with his left. He then slid his finger back in then out again and adjusted himself with his other hand. This was more difficult than he thought it would be, the level of anticipation having peaked for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes opened, “Bull?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt rather vulnerable, suddenly, naked and spread out on the bed beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss…” Bull breathed, as he knelt down and took one of her legs, lifting it over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Bull shut his eye, nose and lips floating over her right leg before arriving at her center, and tasted, a little lick with the tip of his tongue, and then a larger one, delving between her folds more bravely. Tiatria was moaning, this was good! He licked harder, with a flat tongue up her slit. Tiatria shuddered against Bull to which he made a mental note. He closed his lips around her clit and traced little circles around it.</p><p> </p><p>Bull closed his lips like he had around her nipples and sucked just as hard. Tiatria came unglued, digging her hands back into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Bull!”</p><p> </p><p>Yes,, Bull licked around her clit again, and then over with a flat tongue, repeating the action when her hips jerked up in response. He put her other leg over his shoulder and spread her a little wider. Tiatria felt so vulnerable, she thought, as she panted, eyes shut.</p><p><br/> </p><p>“Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could only moan, as Bull continued to tease her with his fingers and mouth. He needed to see her eyes, was all Bull desired. Tiatria opened her eyes, locking them on Bull. With all the teasing and playing Tiatria hadn't realized that Bull was on top of her. Bull smiled, those blue eyes nearly black with passion.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Boss, you are beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, still tense as he bent back to work, humming against her. “You taste… incredible.”  Bull dipped back into Tiatria, filling her with his tongue, watching Tiatria carefully. Bull had never seen anything so gorgeous. With that, Bull circled her clit again with his tongue, and slid one finger and then another inside of her.</p><p><br/> </p><p>Tiatria jumped at the feeling of something inside her. She sat up with a scream a look of fear in her eyes. Bull saw instantly he did something wrong. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he made a slip.</p><p> </p><p>Bull sat up holding up his hands, "That was my bad Boss." he told her as her eyes became wild and unstable. Tiatria started to hyperventilate slightly, she tried to calm herself before it went somewhere bad, Bull moved over and sat next to her. He gently looked at Tiatria and took her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss look at me." Tiatria slowly looked at Bull, "It's just us" he reasured.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's head started bob as her eyes looked around the room. "What happened is not your fault" Bull used both hands to hold her head gently. He wanted to make sure they kept eye contact. "it was mine." Bull gently kissed Tiatria's pouty lips.  "I should've asked you if it was okay."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw the sincerity in Bull's eye as her mind slowly came back. Bull held Tiatria gently, he knew in feeling his touch, would help keep Tiatria grounded. It was slow but eventually she did. Tiatria nodded and bit her lower lip nervously as she was embarassed. Slowly Bull's right hand and cradled Tiatria's jaw. "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed Bull as she shook her head, "No one has ever touched me there except.." Bull nodded as he caressed Tiatria's cheek slowly. "It's alright Boss, if you don't want to be touched there by fingers or anything else, it's fine." Tiatria sighed as she nodded, she took Bull's hand into hers. </p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her as gave a sweet smile. "Well, I think your tongue is alright."</p><p> </p><p>Bull chuckled, as he gently held the back of Tiatria's head. He gently had her lay back down. "Alright then," Bull's fingers gently touched her cheek, "I better get back down there then." Tiatria was happy to know Bull wasn't put off to continue their fun because of break. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she kissed him, "You better!"</p><p> </p><p>Placing his right hand on her stomach, as he slid back down in between her legs again, Bull was hoping to get Tiatria back to where she was. His tongue slid up and down between her clit to thrill her once more. After a few minutes of tasting, and rubbing and teasing her breasts, Bull  inserted his tongue inside her vaginal canal and was trying to match her rhythm to his tongue's thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>Bull was determined to help Tiatria make it over the threshold. This was magic Tiatria decided, not caring if it was impossible for a Qunari to perform such a thing. It had to be, the sensations sweeping through her body weren’t of this world. They had to be from the Beyond, or Arlathan.</p><p> </p><p>Bull curled his tongue up slightly and Tiatria shattered around him, bursting. Bull lapped at Tiatria, eagerly, hardly recognizing the man who performed the action, and trying to ignore his own need as Tiatria rode her own pleasure out under his hands. She was lovely, delectable, and he had done this beautiful thing to her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria reached down, grabbed Bull's arm, and pulled him back up to her lips. Bull kissed her, and she tasted herself for the first time on Bull's tongue, his lips. He groaned, just the thought of it nearly enough for Bull himself to come, his erection throbbing against Tiatria's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss, I…” Tiatria sat up as her right hand cradled Bull's jaw, her thumb rubbing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Bull then laid down with Tiatria snuggled up against him with her arms pressed against him as he held her in his arms. It was strange how in this moment Tiatria felt comfortable with someone, with Bull. Bull gently rubbed her right arm as she slowly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana came up the stairs that led up to Tiatria’s bedchambers as Bull let himself out and closed the door. Leliana smiled at him, “Is the Inquisitor inside, I need to…”</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head, “No, let her rest.” He told her as he walked past her and down the stairs. Leaving Leliana with a smirk leaving her wondering…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>